


Summer breeze

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Bay, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Junkyard - Freeform, Summer, both are 19th, romatnic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel and Chloe have an normal cute lesbian summer day in Arcadia bay without the bullshit, just fluff.





	Summer breeze

Chloe wakes up because of the birds who sing and some noises who came from outside, she check her phone and it says its 9 am. she decidet to lay down again and fall asleep, she open her blue eyes and spot a girl smile across from her have her head on her arm. "You know you creapy, how long do you watching me?" the blue haird ask her gilfriend, Rachel just smiles harder and cuddel to Chloe. "A while, you cute wehn youre sleep" the blonde say and Chloe give her a kiss on her forhead and for a while they styed like this, cuddel togehter in Chloes bed.

Chloe came back and start to put on her chlotes for today she wears a grey one shoulder shirt  with her bullet necklase and a black wide three quarter jeans with pockets on the side and black converse, they walk downstairs and go to the Kitchen, Chloe makes a quick breakfast. "Im sorry you have to see me eating, I know that the drama queen already had her meal" Chloe say funny and Rachel adds "Its okay, you know I love watching you eat" Chloe smile on that and eating her cornflakes. After shes finished Rachel helps her with the clean up and they walk to the Truck, the hop in and on there way to there hide and seek they talk about random things and waht was Rachel doing until she came here.

As they arrived they go straight to there junkyard castle and open some drinks there left here, Rachel check her Phone and make some pics from her and Chloe, she wear a thin black leggings and a red shirt with withe sneakers and a braclet Chloe giftet her. They spent there time with making funny videos or watch some things on Rachel phone, kissing and cuddeling at the Couch. "Man I wish we can make courtains the sun blend me" Chloe say as she hold her hand up to her eyes, Rachel just smiles and cuddeling more to Chloe. Some time has passed it moust be afternoon arround 3 pm as Rachel say "I got pee, dont run away" she get out of Chloes hug and walk outside, in the meantime Chloe light up a cigarette and let her minds go off.

"CHLOE LOOK" she hear Rachel scream, she quickly turn off her cigarette and run to Rachel, the blonde standt next to old junk and she spot her finger to a planket. "Rach, jesus I tought something happend, wahts the matter" Chloe say and step closer to her "Thats the perfect courtain dont you think?" and Rachel pull out the planket and Chloe smiles. "Yeah put how we make it that it works?" Chloe ask Rachel she say simple back "Lets search here, we will find something" and they go hunting. Not long later they found there stuff and be at the "window" in there hide and seek, Rachel helps Chloe with the fixing up and not much later it worked and looks good. "Wouw it really look good" Chloe say and jump off from there Couch, Rachel give Chloe her hand and there stand now next to each other. Rachel give Chloe a kiss and say "My hot courtain maker, it really looks great" Chloe let out a lovley sight and both take a nip from there drinks and cointine the rest of the day cuddeling in there hide and seek.


End file.
